


some types of dreams can be cruel reminders of what you lost, and usually make you pissed off when you wake up from them

by randomfangirlsio



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010)
Genre: Car rides, First Kiss, I am not good at tags, Im so sorry Quentin, M/M, Mutual Pining, after the events of the movie, sorta sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfangirlsio/pseuds/randomfangirlsio
Summary: Quentin takes a drive with his best friend (and long time crush), Jesse
Relationships: Quentin Smith/Jesse Braun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	some types of dreams can be cruel reminders of what you lost, and usually make you pissed off when you wake up from them

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website so I apologize if I did something wrong with posting it, so
> 
> Also, this is because I'm extremely desperate for more things to show up for this ship, because I literally can't find anything on it

Quentin gazed out the window, entranced by the sunset that would come in and out between the tall dark trees he would pass. A dull sapphire faded into a vivid coral. A cool breeze was softly touching his face, giving him a tranquil feeling. Jesse glanced over, a small smile on his lips. He looked back forward, and began slowly swaying his head to the music. 

As the car came to a slow, Quentin's gaze broke as he looked over at Jesse. "Thanks for this." He said softly, his sounding full of serenity, something that wasn't often. With how little sleep the teen got, he always seemed to be stressed out. "It's no problem, I like seeing you this calm." Jesse replied. Quentin's lips curled into a smile that was forever memorized in Jesse's heart. 

The car stopped, and a small part of Quentin wished it hadn't. Quentin looked forward, seeing a familiar view. Whenever Quentin seemed to be edging his limit of stress, Jesse would bring him to a ledge with a perfect view over the city. He didn't know how Jesse found it, but didn't care enough to ask. 

Both teens opened their doors, stepping out at the same time. It was pleasantly warm evening, made even better by the faint scent of rain from earlier on in the day. Quentin walked to the front of the SUV, and leaned against the hood slightly. Jesse came up beside him. "You think _anything_ will ever beat this view?" Quentin asked, turning his head toward the other teen. 

"I don't know about you, but your smile definitely does for me." Jesse answered. Quentin couldn't help but giggle quietly as he turned his head back to the sunset that now sat in front of them. "What am I gonna do with you Jess?" Quentin mumbled. Jesse laughed softly, his smile growing. He let out a sigh of content, and turned his head fully toward Quentin. 

"Seriously though, your smile is one of the most beautiful ones I've ever seen. Second to you yourself." Jesse said. Quentin turned toward him, his smile almost melting Jesse's heart alone. "You compliment me too much. Thank you anyway." Quentin replied. He paused for a second before adding, "I really you're more beautiful though." 

"I could make a 100 page essay on why you are the most beautiful human being to exist." Jesse stated. Quentin felt his heart flutter. He always thought it was strange how much they could flirt with each other. He knew he fell hard for Jesse, he just didn't know if Jesse felt the same. His curiosity was always burning bright, but his fear burned brighter. 

"I could make a seven novel series with all of the things I adore about you." Quentin said. Jesse moved closer slightly, and Quentin's heart beat sped up. "On a serious note, I think you were the first guy I was ever interested in." Quentin added. Jesse's head cocked to the side. "Really?" He asked. His voice was void of ridicule, and instead filled with wonder. 

Quentin nodded slowly. "Shit, can I be your last?" Jesse asked. There was a serious look in his eyes, and a gleeful hint to his voice. "You're like, actually asking me out right now?" Quentin questioned, his eyes lighting up in a way that Jesse thought was the cutest thing ever. Jesse just gave a nod, gently grabbing Quentin's hand. 

"I mean, you're the person I've always enjoyed spending time with no matter what. I'd die to have you my whole life." Jesse answered. There was something about the words Jesse spoke that brought a tear to Quentin's eye. "God I fucking love you so much." Quentin mumbled, wrapping his arms around Jesse's neck. Jesse wrapped his around Quentin's waist. "I love you too." Jesse whispered. 

Quentin leaned back a small bit, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Jesse's in a tender kiss. A warm feeling spread through his chest, and just as quickly as it came, it vanished. Quentin opened his eyes to see a dark ceiling. He lazily sat up, realizing he was back in his room. He could still feel the faint feeling of Jesse's lips against his. 

Quentin let out a heavy sigh, muttering, "Knew it was too good to be true." as he laid back down

**Author's Note:**

> you're all the way down here? well thank you for reading, great person


End file.
